My Dirty Little Secret
by Blackfire221
Summary: Kagome has a secret she is keeping from everybody. Will the secret be revealed by her or will the person she is sharing it with reveal it for her?
1. Chapter 1

**My Dirty Little Secret**

**By: Blackfire221**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone used in this story.**

**After three years of being with Inuyasha and the gang, Kagome felt that they were like a second family to her now and Inuyasha as a brother.**

**She felt terrible about holding a very horrifying from them all and she was afraid to tell them. (She and Sesshoumaru had been fooling around with each other for a year and a half.) **

**"You guys, I'm going to take a bath." Kagome said picking up her pajamas and getting her bathing things. "I'll go with you." Sango said and Kagome shook her head.**

**"No, Snago, I need some time to think about a lot of things. I'll just go by myself today." Kagome said and Sango sat back down, a little sad.**

**Kagome turned and left, with everyone else looking at her confused because she had never turned Sango down before.**

**Kagome kept walking, until she came to the spring and an awaiting figure in the mist.**

**"Hello, Sesshoumaru."Kagome said seductively as the mist cleared and he turned around smirking, mischieviously. "Hello my pet. Are you ready to play?" He said walking up to her.**

**He had stripped himself in a flash and started on Kagome's clothes, after he tossed her bathing supplies and pajamas onto the ground. He slowly took her shirt and bra off, while he slowly dragged his hand up and down her arm.**

**After that he took her skirt off and rubbed her between her legs and she moaned. "Oh, my kitten, you are so dangerous to my will power's restraint." He said taking her underwear off and lifting her up, heading into the hot springs. **

**Kagome's face blushed entirely red and Sesshoumaru chuckled. **

**"You would think after how many times we did this, that this wouldn't happen." He said chuckling again and pointed at her face with the hand that had just been between her legs.**

**"Well, it is kind of hard to not blush when you are surrounding me with your beauty." Kagome said smiling.**

**"You should feel ecstatic to be in this one's presense." He said jokingly to her. **

**Kagome's response to his taunts was to face him and straddle his lap, kissing him on the lips. **

**He loved to tease her because he always got her wild side to come out and act crazy. **

**He started kissing her back hungerily and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to come into her mouth.**

**He started rubbing her already perky breasts with both of his hands. He released her mouth and replaced his hands on her breasts with his mouth enveloping one. **

**His free hand wandered down to her womanhood and plunged two fingers into her slick mass. **

**While he did all of this, he had gotten out of the water and laid Kagome's gasping body on a blanket, then laid himself on top of hers.**

**Luckily, he had put up a force field all of the time, or his brother would've always interrupted their time together.**

**He decided to take it up a notch, so he put in four fingers making her twinge and buck. "Please Sesshoumaru." Kagome managed to moan out. **

**"Tell me what you want Kagome!" He said horny as a dog. (Well, of course I had to put that in there.) **

**"You.......I want you Sesshoumaru! Fuck Me!" Kagome screamed as pleasure shot through her entire body.**

**Sesshoumaru answered her pleas by taking out his fingers from her slick, wet womanhood and replacing them with his member.**

**He pumped in and out of her making her moan, which only made him go faster.**

**"SESSHOUMARU." Kagome screamed reaching her orgasm and bit him on his neck.**

**"I love you, my Sesshoumaru." She said fainting as Sesshoumaru came. He heard her say that she loved him and that broke all of his restraint not to mate her.**

**"MY KAGOME.........MATE." Sesshoumaru screamed and then he bit her in the juncture of her neck and marking her as his mate.**

**They woke up a few minutes later and Sesshoumaru picked her up in his arms and carried her to the hot springs, where he bathed his new mate.**

**They finished their bath and kissed each other, walking in seperate directions, with Sesshoumaru putting a barrier on Kagome, so noone will know that she was his mate.**

**He then thought to himself about what Kagome had said and he realized that he was in love with her too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dirty Little Secret:**** Chapter Two**

**By: Blackfire221**

**Kagome slowly walked back to the gang's campsite, and she saw all of them staring at her as she walked into the campsite.**

**"What's wrong? Why're you guys staring at me?!" Kagome asked and she felt a cold breeze touch her skin, so she looked down at herself and saw that the only thing that she was wearing was her undergarments, then she screamed bloody murder. **

**Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's scream and turned around heading in the direction Kagome had gone.**

**He slowed down when he saw her dirty clothes and her pajamas still lying on the ground, so he picked them up and continued on his way to Kagome.**

**She was still screaming as Miroku was knocked out and Inuyasha was planted face first into the ground by Sango.**

**When she saw Sesshoumaru come out of the forrest right up next to her, holding her clothes.**

**"Miko, I believe you left these behind." He said looking at her with lust and mischieviousness in his eyes and Kagome smiled, which was noticed by Sango.**

**"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said bowing and then stood back up. **

**Inuyasha stood up and put himself between his brother and Kagome and was pissed. **

**"Damn it, Sesshoumaru, you bastard! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled, putting his hand on Tetsuaiga's handle.**

**"I was only bringing the miko her clothes because she left them where she usually bathes." Sesshoumaru said glaring at him, then he smirked and left, disappearing into the trees.**

**Kagome dressed really fast into her pajamas because she saw that Miroku was coming around and Inuyasha was turning around. **

**When Inuyasha turned around, Kagome was fully dressed and he was a little disappointed about it.**

**"Kagome, why didn't you notice that you were only in your underwear and why was Sesshoumaru so close that I didn't sense him? Did you sense his presense?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"The first thins is I probably forgot to put my clothes on because I probably had too many things on my mind. Secondly, I don't know why you couldn't sense him, nor why I didn't." Kagome said making dinner for everyone, eating, and then going to bed.**

**"Have you guys notice that Lady Kagome always eats silently and quickly for the past year and a half? Its like she is keeping some secret from us." Miroku said and the others agreed, not knowing that Kagome was listening to them.**

**After a while of their discussion to try and figure out what she was hiding from them, they went to bed.**

**When Kagome felt that everyone was asleep, she quietly got out of her sleeping bag and wandered into the forrest and she followed his aura to where he was waiting.**

**When she saw him, she became so happy that she ran into his open, awaiting arms and he closed them around her.**

**"Sesshoumaru, I missed you so much." Kagome said snuggling into his chest and fell asleep.**

**He jumped up into a tree, put up a force field, and put her comfortablely in his arms.**

**Sesshoumaru then looked down at his sleeping angel and kissed her on her forehead, then he fell asleep.**

**Shippou woke up at dawn and noticed Kagome was gone, so he thought she had gone to relieve herself.**

**He looked for her aura in the village and the surrounding forrest, but he didn't find her in the vicinity.**

**He started screaming and that woke everybody else up, who sprang up looking for the danger.**

**"Shippou, what's wrong?" Miroku and Sango asked, while Inuyasha had a look on his face that would have made Sesshoumaru proud.**

**"I can't find Kagome! I thought she might have went to the bathroom, so I searched for her, but she's nowhere to be found! And she couldn't have gone home because her bag is still here!" Shippou said crying and pointing hat her bag.**

**"The brat's right. I can't sense her and she would never leave her bag here if she went home." Inuyasha said with a worried look on his face and the gang headed out to find their friend.**

**Sesshoumaru woke up hearing someone crying and he noticed it was morning, so he woke Kagpme up and she panicked looking around.**

**"Sesshoumaru, I need to go right now. They might think that I have been killed or something." She said and he grabbed her around the waist, then he jumped out of the tree.**

**When he landed, he put a spell of concealment on Kagome, so noone would know where she had been, and he reluctently let go of her.**

**She turned around and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips, then took off in the direction that the gang were in, with Sesshoumaru following her slowly and discreetly.**

**The gang was getting ready to leave and go pack up the camping site to go look for her, when Kagome popped out of the trees.**

**"Kagome? Where have you been?" They asked worried looking at her.**

**"Oh, I woke up in the middle of the night last night and decided to take a walk and accidentally fell asleep next to the waterfall. A barrier must have come up because I wasn't dead." Kagome said and she was slapped across the face by none other than Sango.**

**Sesshoumaru was walking in Kagome's direction, when he felt the pain from his mate at being slapped and his beast came out, taking control of his body and he sped in her direction.**

**Kagome was still trying to get over the fact that Sango had slapped her. **

**Sesshoumaru came crashing through the trees pinning Sango to a tree and wrapping a protective arm around Kagome's waist.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
X**

**Please review my chapter and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Dirty Little Secret Chapter Three**_

**By: Blackfire221**

**"SANGO! Sesshoumaru put her down!" Kagome said and she noticed his blood red eyes, then looked back at Sango's scared face.**

**"No, she has injured you." He answered snarling at Sango. "Sesshoumaru, please! You know she would never hurt me intentionally! Please just put her down!" She said crying.**

**Now look, you're making her cry. This is hurting her to see her friend in pain.' He thought to himself.**

**Kagome and the others watched as Sesshoumaru went from gold to red eyes, then back again and finally returning to gold. **

**He put Sango down, but he did not take Kagome out of his protective grip around her.**

**"This Sesshoumaru is sorry, Demon-Slayer Sango. My beast took control of my body and mind. I hope you can forgive this Sesshoumaru." He said looking away in shame about losing control.**

**"Its alright, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have heard about this kind of thing happening, so I can forgive you." Sango said bowing to him.**

**"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, why are you holding my Kagome around her waist?!" Inuyasha growled out and Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted red a little, but he pushed it back.**

**He looked at Kagome and she nodded, confirming to him that he could reveal their secret.**

**"**_**Your**_** Kagome, Inuyasha. You're mistaking yourself to think that she's still **_**Yours**_**. She gave up on you over a year and a half ago, when she started coming to me. After you smell this Inuyasha, then you can tell us who she belongs to." Sesshoumaru said smirking as he lifted the barrier on Kagome's neck and the scent came with the reappearance of his mark.**

**When the scent hit Inuyasha, he was pissed about whose scent was mixed with Kagome's.**

**"Damn it, Sesshoumaru. Why is your scent mixed with Kagome's scent?!" He asked making the others gasp.**

**"You haven't guessed it yet have you, my idiotic excuse for a sibling. Well, let me say it a little simpler for your short understanding. Kagome has come to me for about almost two years every evening. The first night she came to me, she left me and she was not a virgin anymore. Do you get it now, Half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said smirking at Inuyasha's and her friends' shocked faces, then he laughed surprising everyone.**

**"That means you and she........ No that's not possible. She wouldn't let you!" Inuyasha said glaring at him.**

**"If she wouldn't let me, then how come she hasn't left my embrace yet." Sesshoumaru said smiling down at her, who in turn smiled back, leaning back against his body.**

**"Get away from him, Kagome. He's always trying to kill you you stupid wench!" Inuyasha said and he found himself pinned against a tree by Sesshoumaru.**

**"Do not ever insult her again, you filthy half-breed." Sesshoumaru said giving him a warning and then let him fall down, while he walked back to his Kagome.**

**"Don't tell me how I can or cannot speak to my future mate!" Inuyasha yelled and he was yet again tackled into a tree by Sesshoumaru, who eyes were blood red.**

**"Don't put claims on **_**our**_** mate, half-breed mongrel!" His demon said shocking everyone, even Kagome.**

**Kagome's confused look brought Sesshoumaru back into control of his demonic side.**

**"Am I really your Mate, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked and he nodded.**

**"Kagome, do you remember, during, um, you know, feeling any pain in your neck?" Sango asked and everyone looked at Kagome.**

**  
"I remember being bit in the neck, but I also bit him back in the neck." Kagome said looking at Sango.**

**"I've never heard of a human biting their demon mate, but Sesshoumaru's mark indicates that you are his mate. There is no doubt about that." Sango said looking at the both of them.**

**"Wait a minute." Kagome said counting off the days of the month off to herself.**

**"I've got to talk to my mom. She said I needed to be home before my 18th birthday because she said she had something important to tell me. That's tomorrow, I'll see you guys later." Kagome said running to the well and jumping in.**

**Sesshoumaru tried to follow her, but he couldn't go through and neither could Inuyasha.**

**"Mom, I'm home." Kagome said and her mom came out of the kitchen, drying her hands off.**

**"Well, Kagome, better a day before, then a day late. Kagome, we need to talk." Akira said sitting her down on the couch and proceeded to tell her about her real father.**

**Akira had met her father, Sojiro, the prince of the Southern Lands, when she had been visiting his lands.**

**At first, she didnot know who he was, but when the royal family guards came to tell him that his father wanted him, she figured it out.**

**He asked her if she would accompany him to the palace and she said she would be honored to.**

**When he walked into the throne room, he announced to his father that he had found a mate and told him to stop looking for one.**

**When his father asked who, Sojiro surprised her by pointing at her. His father wholeheartedly agreed.**

**They left that night to mate and that was about the time that Kagome was conceived.**

**She left about that eight months into her pregnancy, worried about the war somehow killing her baby girl and/or her, fleeing to the mystic well in Inuyasha forrest and jumped in.**

**After she came through the well and smelled that humans had become the dominant species on earth, she cast a concealment charm on her belly to hide Kagome's true form, until she turned eighteen.**

**Akira walked out of the well house and looked around, until she saw a male human a few feet away.**

**She felt her contrptions start and she fell crawling to the man, who gathered her up into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.**

**"Help me! I'm having my child!" She cried, then passed out; she had mer Souta's dad.**

**The man and his father took Akira and her baby, Kagome, in and made them apart of their small family.**

**She knew Sojiro would be mad that she had married another person, so she stayed in the future with Kagome.**

**FF to Present:**** "Tomorrow, you'll change back into your true form, so you'll need a lot of energy. Go to bed." Akira said and Kagome went upstairs and went to bed.**

**Kagome woke up in the morning feeling very strange, but she ignored it and got in the shower. A half-hour later, she got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and she was shocked.**

**Her reflection in the mirror showed that she was now than she had been, her breasts were bigger, she had red and silver highlights in her longer ebony black hair, pointed ears, claws.**

**When she looked at the rest of her body she saw that she had magenta stripes on her hands, feet, cheeks, and waist and a crescent moon covering a star on her forehead.**

**She put on her silk kimono, that her mom had given her, and walked downstairs to find her mom in her true form, her stuff packed and she was saying goodbye to Souta and Grandpa.**

**"Mom, why can't you take Souta with us?" Kagome asked her mom and her mom was very sad.**

**"I'm going back to my mate. I can't have evidence of me not being faithful to my lord. If I took him, he would be killed and grandpa would also be lonely." Akira said.**

**"Souta. I'm sorry, but I have to abandon you. From this point, you must never remember me. I'll never be back." She stated looking directly at him.**

**Kagome was horrified and Souta was crying, but Akira grabbed her stuff and pulled Kagome by her arm to the wellhouse, where they both jumped in.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Please review my chapter and tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
